100 Years
by Skates16
Summary: Oneshot songfic. A look at Archie's life, starting at the age of 15.


Some of you may have read this on FicWad, but I decided that I wanted to post my favourite one-shot or songfic up here so I had something in Class of the Titans. It's a songfic, 100 years by Five for Fighting

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

He lay on his bed, thinking about what had just happened. His parents had a fight again and this time he knew it was the last one they would have. His dad was leaving, going to California to make it big. His mom just shouted at his dad, telling him that it's just a fantasy that he is after and that she never wanted to see him again, he wasn't even allowed to visit his two kids.

Archie grabbed his diary. He didn't care what the other kids thought, it was the only way to keep his sanity during this rough time. He turned to a new page and started writing.

**I'm 15 now and I feel life is passing me by. All I do is stay up here in my room, waiting out mom's cries, dad's shouts. Now they are all over. Soon I'm going to be 16 and then 17. Before you know it, Jenny, my little sister, will be 20 while I'm 30. That's scary.**

Archie closed his diary and sighed. He didn't know that 15 was probably a good year for him, for he did not know that when he was 17, he would be fighting an evil god of time.

_I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars_

Archie gulped as he watched his bride walk towards him, her veil hiding her face. But he could still see her beautiful hazel eyes. He looked next to him at his best man and best friend, Jay. Next to him was Archie's other friends, Odie, Herry and Jay. Archie looked back at his sister who was the flower girl and his brides best friend, Theresa, who was the bride's maid.

His bride was standing next to him and he carefully took off the veil to reveal her beautiful face and her bright red hair. "You look beautiful, Atlanta." Archie whispered to her. She smiled up at him. "You look not too bad yourself."

They stood before the minister and said their vows. Before they knew it, Atlanta was throwing her bouquet of roses and Theresa caught them. He then whisked her away to their honeymoon destination.

_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind_

"I'm pregnant Archie!" Atlanta squealed into the phone, which surprised Archie as Atlanta never squealed. But this was great news! "That's great Atlanta! I'm coming home now and we can celebrate!" He said. They both hung up and Archie ran out of his office and to his boss'.

"Jay! Atlanta and I are expecting a baby!" He said to his boss and best friend. Jay looked up from the paper work and smiled. "That's great Arch! You can leave early and celebrate with Atlanta!" He said. "But you and Theresa have to come with us! Odie, Herry and Neil too!" Archie said.

Jay nodded and both of them headed towards Archie's and Atlanta's house. Jay phoned Theresa and told her to phone Odie and the others.

_I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

Archie fell onto his bed. He and Atlanta had another fight. He hated it, it was his parent's marriage all over again. He looked at his bed side table and saw his diary from 15. He opened it and wrote an entry.

**I'm not going to be like him. I'm going to change. From now on, Atlanta and I will no longer fight. I'm doing it for my daughter's sake; she doesn't deserve the life I had.**

_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on..._

Archie stood before her grave, the second time he had returned here in the same month she died. She had cancer; she died the same way his mother had. At least she didn't die before she went to their daughter's wedding.

Archie stood there, looking at the grave stone carving, '_A wonderful friend, mother and wife. You went through so much and now you can finally rest._'

_I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

Archie lay in the hospital bed, pipes coming out from his mouth and needles coming out of his arms. He was 99 and he never expected to live this long. His daughter was sitting by his bedside. "Dad, you know I love you? And I loved mom aswell." She said, tears rolling down her eyes. Archie frowned but then his life passed before his eyes.

_15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day..._

His parents fighting, fighting Cronus, marrying Atlanta, Atlanta telling him the great news, the birth of his child, him and Atlanta fighting, Atlanta's death and now his death.

_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

Archie Harris died, age 99, due to lung failure. His daughter had to take him off life support to save him from the pain to come. He died peacefully and rejoined his friends, and the love of his life, in the Elysian Fields.


End file.
